


В свое время

by fandom Priest 2020 (fandomPriest2020)



Series: Teксты G-Т fandom Priest 2020 [1]
Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Fandom Priest 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomPriest2020/pseuds/fandom%20Priest%202020
Summary: Один из Пастырей вспоминает прошлое и смотрит в будущее.
Series: Teксты G-Т fandom Priest 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882129
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	В свое время

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Used to Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243849) by [Highlander_II](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II). 



Как правило, люди нас избегают. Забиваются в угол лифта, переходят на другую сторону улицы, смотрят себе под ноги, проходят мимо нас. Мы изгои. Нежеланные. Неугодные.

Так было не всегда. Когда-то нас чтили. Наше присутствие было желанным. Необходимым. Мы были своего рода героями. Мы защищали людей от монстров. От вампиров.

Мы могли ходить по улицам с гордостью. Носить наши клейма с честью. Нам не было нужды прятать лица под капюшонами и за воротниками.

Это были дни, когда дети, играющие на улицах в войну, рисовали на лицах знак Пастырей, и все это видели.

Это были дни, когда отцы и матери наблюдали за своими детьми в надежде увидеть, что они унаследовали дары. Когда пастырская служба была делом благородным.

Это были дни, когда татуированное клеймо означало нечто хорошее. Положительное. Эти дни очень давно миновали.

Впрочем, если то, что мы слышали - правда, для нас еще возможна надежда. Мы не хотим возвращения вампиров.Чего мы хотим, так это возвращения нашей осмысленности. Мы можем дать миру больше, чем только занимать место и тащиться на буксире.

Порой мы слышим истории о городах, где солнце все еще светит. Порой мы задаемся вопросом, правдивы ли они. И если правдивы, то есть ли надежда на возрождение солнечного света в нашем городе. Это могло бы возродить надежду среди людей и позволить Пастырям жить среди них, как когда-то уже было.

Мы и сейчас могли бы жить среди них, если бы не пастырский знак на наших лицах. Знак не позорный, скорее символ сана и даров. И все же он выделяет нас среди прочих. В свое время это было хорошо.

Я помню день, когда получил татуировку. Это был мой самый знаменательный день. Я нервничал и в то же время пребывал в радостном возбуждении. Я знал: этот знак будет символом моего вклада в войну против вампиров. Я смогу выполнить свой долг перед Церковью и ближними своими, чтобы сделать мир лучше!

Какие были великие амбиции. Я ощутил, как сила течет через меня, когда татуировку впечатали в мою кожу. Эти воспоминания драгоценны даже сейчас, когда в каталог добавилось немало новых. Я не сожалею о решении занять место в пастырских рядах - лишь о последствиях решений, принятых другими после войны.

Мы, Пастыри, все еще надеемся, что сможем обрести прежнее значение для общины, что снова будем почитаться солдатами общего дела. А если вампиры действительно воссоздали свою армию, дел будет много, и Пастыри будут нужнее, чем когда бы то ни было.

Нас не прельщают эти неизбежные акты агрессии. Мы совершаем их, ибо они необходимы, чтобы сохранить человеческую жизнь на нашей планете. Чтобы поддерживать порядок. Чтобы жить.


End file.
